


【授翻】Kairos/契机

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), lots of kisses, theyre so in love with each other bye, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 完美，细腻，还有关键的时刻。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kairos (n.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771255) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> 作者笔记：hhghrghrrgrhgrghh我在这篇上花了挺多心血，所以如果你们要是吼我我就哭！

Stephen拥有可以将你的双手重新修复灵活的分子生物知识（可能还拥有实现这一点的外科手术能力），但他仍然不会做饭。

他甚至想都没想过要做饭。上周他们去了一个三明治店，往火鸡培根生菜番茄三明治上涂蔓越莓果酱——这算是白吐司之外最好的东西了，所以Stephen往Tony的工作室里开了一个传送门然后问道：“嘿，你还有更多别的我不知道的本地美食去处吗？”

一切很安静——一种硬邦邦的安静，让人联想到医院的走廊。Tony的工作室是大楼里最温馨的组成部分，只是因为它让Stephen想起自己的圣殿。小零件小碎片们滴滴哒哒地移动，令整个工作室充满活泼的生机。这是另一种无穷无尽的知识，但Stephen可以理解。今天这里寂静无声。

“Tony？”

Stephen **是** 能够感应到能量的，这是一个相当基本的能力，因此Stephen知道他一定就在这儿的某个地方。

他举步穿过传送门。Tony蜷缩在工作台桌脚下，手掌不安地摁着自己的眼睛上。有什么东西打碎在了地板上而Tony正像一个快要冻死的人一样瑟瑟发抖。

Stephen立刻陷入了一个两难岔口——一种要冲向对方身边的冲动，以及一种意识到自己已经踏入到不应看的领域的糟糕认识。

Tony甚至都没意识到他的出现，于是Stephen作为医生的那部分占了上风主导了动作。

“Tony，”他挥了挥手，杯子便消失了，“你还好吗？”

他的手臂侧面有一道伤口——一英寸深，四分之一寸宽。流出的血很新，所以受伤不会超过一小时。他的下巴上有瘀伤，但是旧伤，很可能是之前的战斗留下的。他汗流浃背，衬衫领子已经湿透了。

Stephen的心沉重地超出了自己的控制。

“Tony，我需要口头回应。”

“在七号大街有家墨西哥餐馆叫他妈的墨西哥玉米卷饼（Fucking Tacos），”托尼嘶哑地说。“桃子玛格丽特酒很棒。”

他的呼吸沉重，Stephen看不到他的瞳孔，于是跪到了他旁边。

“你惊恐发作了。”

“真的吗？我没注意。“

“我触碰你。”Stephen说，“吸气。”

Stephen在他的手腕上绕上一串符号，用手扶住Tony的肩膀。Tony憔悴地试着吸了一口气，而Stephen闭上了眼睛集中注意力，指尖涌上温暖的法术，然后渗入了Tony的静脉，闪闪发光。

Tony一瞬间躺平了，在空中起伏仿佛渴望于此，接着瘫倒在了长凳边。

“哦我的 **天** 。”

“慢点儿。”Stephen说。当确信Tony能再次呼吸后他松开了Tony的肩膀。

“哇，”Tony擦了擦湿润的眼睛。他的嗓音嘶哑，但带着笑说道，“你真是一名出色的医生。”

“哈，哈。”

Tony仍然看起来颤抖不已。Stephen只犹豫了一会儿便慢慢地爬到了对方身边，然后背靠着桌子坐了下来。Tony很紧张，仿佛在等Stephen发问。但Stephen没开口。

房间里有一种十分强烈的情绪，Stephen没有在意。他从精神上追踪到了Tony体温下降和颤抖减轻。Stephen压抑下了内心那部分想要伸手触碰对方肩膀的深沉的、溃烂的冲动。Tony缓缓放松。

“谢谢，”Tony呼吸道。他避免了目光的接触，但没有要求Stephen离开。

“当你准备好了，我就替你的胳膊缝合。”

“嗯？”Tony清了清嗓子，看了看伤口，“没有那么糟。搞点绷带包扎就成。“

“会有感染的风险。它穿过了中心静脉，所以你相当幸运因为伤口没有更深一点。“

Tony看着Stephen的手。

“你能搞定吗？”

“关于替你缝合吗？”Stephen旋转出一块能量法阵，然后将它捏成了一根针，“我可以一遍睡觉一边缝针。”

Tony没再表示怀疑。“你想要我在哪儿弄？”

“你可能会发一会儿烧，所以最好还是在这里做吧。”

“好。”Tony说着伸出了他的胳膊。Stephen交叉双腿转身坐在地板上。他将Tony的手臂搁在自己膝盖上，任由牛仔裤被血迹弄脏。Tony的皮肤很温暖。一些伤疤覆盖在他的手臂上，是些细小的伤口和划痕——机械师的手臂啊。

“我会给你麻醉。”Stephen说。他将双手交叠摩擦，变出紫色的光芒温暖双手，然后吟诵出古老的挪威咒语。

“没有麻醉我也可以的。”

“最好别。”

Stephen把拇指搭在对方的肘部静脉上而Tony说，“我 **一直** 都不用的。”

“别跟我搞神秘，”Stephen缓慢而坚决地说道，“我很清楚你在阿富汗的一个山洞里做了开膛的心内直视手术。”

Tony像被烫到似的瑟缩了一下。Stephen在心底默默道歉，用拇指捂住了Tony的胳膊。

“我只要花一分钟。”

事实上花了更久一些的时间。他用变出来的水清创，双手在缝针上方移动摇晃。他慢慢地将针线穿过皮肤将其整洁地缝在一起。Tony没有抱怨。房间里有什么发出一阵哔哔的响声。

是Tony的一个机器人，尽职尽责地待在角落里。它再次发出哔哔声，仿佛在要求上线。Stephen慢慢意识到窗口都是黑屏的，整个房间的声音都处于完全封锁状。甚至连Friday都没有说话。

Tony一定是看到了Stephen脸上的表情，因为他笑了一下，“我猜没什么能阻止巫师的传送门吧。”

“这很危险，Tony。”他收紧了针脚，用左手施以魔法的压力，让它烧断。

“如果Friday察觉到危险，她就会解除断电。”

Stephen安静下来。Friday甚至都没有回话。

“你让她失望了。”

“我只是——我以为我能控制好。”

Stephen没再说什么别的，将线都缝合好打结，冲洗掉剩余的血液。曾接受过的医疗训练让他对缺乏卫生设施的情况感到震惊，但Stephen知道最好不要随着Tony的习惯来以此冒险。

“我很抱歉你不得不看到这些。”Tony一口气说道。

Stephen抬起头。“嗯？”

“因为我们——”他摆了摆自己的手臂，“——我们有一起吃饭，到处晃悠——你知道，做新交的朋友会做的事情，你真不该碰到这种令人沮丧的焦虑状况， **起码** 也要直到三垒再看到吧。”

Stephen笑了出来，将Tony的手臂移回自己的腿上，“我看到的情况要糟糕得多了。”

“你知道这么说根本没法安慰我，对吧？”

“你没事了。”Stephen说，既是陈述也是提问。

“是的。”Tony点点头。他观察着缝线，并在移动手臂时稍稍畏缩了下。Tony用指尖覆上伤疤所在之处，感觉到一丝小小的舒适。它们在几个地方严丝合缝，和中指以及第三指平行。

Tony在看着他。Stephen从身体上感觉到自己的心脏在耳边响起砰的一声。

“Stephen——”

“我不知道你怎么样，但我还在饿着肚子呢。”他站起来，牛仔裤脏兮兮的。“你要外卖吗？我来点。”

“为什么你觉得 **他妈的** 我会让你来下单？”Tony用完好的那条胳膊撑着自己站了起来。Stephen想要搂住他的腰部帮他站稳，但没有那么做。“你刚刚从把我从自毁的漩涡里救出来的行为替你赢得了15美元。算我欠你的。”

“我有不止15美元。”

“你就打开你的传送们，然后我们出发去该死的卷饼店就行。”

 

\---

 

_Stark顶层套房的派对绝对堪称是Stephen曾经经历过的演讲大会和大学里令人崩溃的派对的诡异混合体。天花板很高很高，开胃小菜相当独特，足以成为一个谈话的开端——但每个人彼此间都拥有着Stephen无法体会和参与的、轻车熟路感。_

_Thor也在，这很棒。他们谈论阿斯加德，直到队长和他的朋友带着风暴般的能量到来，房间随之被席卷了。_

_Stephen发现自己正对着空旷的吧台，面对着一些自己不再怎么感兴趣的东西。_

_“你在这儿呢，”Tony在熙熙攘攘中说道。“你真的很擅长消失啊。”_

_他今晚十分英俊。领结，黑色西装，红底皮鞋。Stephen知道他腕上的手表比房间里所有的珠宝加起来都要贵，特别是他自己曾经也有那么一支。_

_“谢谢你邀请我。”Stephen说。_

_“来吧，”Tony叫道。“我实验室里有一些东西，你会想看的。”_

_Stephen扬眉，“Tony，这是你的派对。”_

_“他们不需要我，”Tony用他的经典动作挥挥手。“看，他们甚至都没发现我走了。”_

 

-

 

对于晕倒而言最糟糕的部分绝对是醒来。

恼人的是，Stephen的大脑首先处理了伤害。他的头骨后部骨折，膝盖擦伤，胫骨可能需要缝合，并且有还有接近脑震荡的脉动—— **闭嘴** ，妈的。

“上帝，”Stephen喑哑道。天亮了，让睁开的眼睛一阵疼。他在外面——哦。对了。

“醒来吧，醒来吧，”Tony在盔甲后面唱着歌。面甲升了起来。“你还活着吗？”

“什……什么……”Stephen开口道。他的头被抱着，半搁在钢铁侠的膝盖上——这真的不怎么舒服，但他绝对不会动的。

“你就像个蚊子似的在半空中被达到拍到了，”Tony说，“如果不是因为披肩的话你早就被半路干掉了。”

“那是斗篷。”Stephen低声咆哮道。

Tony翻了个白眼，朝人群那里轻轻点了点头说道，“他很好。”

Steve首先回答：“ **好的——我们现在已经控制住了这个突变体——但我不知道喷火的女士去哪儿了。** ”

一股爆炸冒了出来，Tony用他的纳米机器铸成了一个盾牌，大喊起来，“嘿！滚开！”

“找到她了。”Stephen答道，并召唤能量朝她大致所在的方向发射了一记反击法术。Vision只花了几秒钟就发现了，夹住她腋下把她荡开了。Stephen试图坐起来，当尖锐的疼痛从脊椎传来时他抽搐了一下。

“嘿，当心。”Tony帮他起来，“剩下的你就别管了，Doc。”

“我想你可能是对的。”Stephen说。

“嘿！大家都听到了他说的了吗？！”

“走吧。”Stephen咬牙说道，勉强忍住了笑。

“呐，我认为他们已经搞定了。”Tony扶Stephen重新站起，朝他露出笑容。那笑容径直穿过胸腔，沉沉击中了Stephen。Tony望着他，而Stephen回望着。

烟雾从远处汹涌弥漫开来。聒噪的人群慷慨激昂，但Stephen的脑海中悸动得如此厉害以至于几乎听不到一个词。Tony的太阳穴一角沾着干涸的血迹，盔甲坚定不移地保护在他的身边，Stephen失语了，因为他知道那是他不该说的话。一些话，关于Tony的眼睛，或许吧。

Tony清了清嗓子，开口道：“你要——”

“我会开传送门把我们送回总部，”Stephen打断了他，伸出手指。“还有人要搭车吗？”

“ **我觉得我们这儿挺好的。** ”Natasha用低沉的语气说道。

“好的。”Tony点点头。“我想我会留下来帮忙善后。”

Tony放开了他，Stephen感到如释重负；他终于能呼吸了。

“多么一反常态地高尚啊。”Stephen开玩笑说。

“我能说啥？有时候我就喜欢干点粗活把自己弄脏。”“Tony眨了眨眼，然后启动了他的助推器。

“Rogers队长，他正朝着你的方向前进，”Stephen说。他不必看也知道Tony朝自己比了个戏谑的中指，他知道它就在那儿。

 

\---

 

_Tony的实验室闻起来就像是一辆新车，而车驾驶座上坐了一个收集癖。这里干净整洁，但也丢满了项目半成品和被遗忘的工具。DUM-E在角落里叽叽咕咕响，而Stephen想象了一下如果斗篷得知Stephen今天见到了它最好的朋友的话该会有多忌妒。_

_派对在楼上热闹喧哗，向下走了五层楼都还能听到。Stephen会记下一笔噪音投诉，但除了鸟儿之外，Tony几乎没有能住得这么高的邻居。_

_“我对这个感到超级兴奋。”Tony说着，在一块全息屏幕上操作摸索着，并在打印代码之前将一些稿纸扫到一边。“你懂的，自从发生在大桥上的那个事故以来。我知道你的精神和身体都集中到魔法认知那档子事上面去了，但我还是自作主张打算提供一点技术支持。“_

_他输完了一串数字，车间另一头一个锁着的柜子打开了。一个展示柜露了出来，玻璃后面是一双手套原型。Tony让他们走上前去然后展开其中一只，“我还没有为他们起好名字。文件暂存名是巫师的派对手套（PartyGlovesforWizards.pdf）。”_

_“那是什么？”Stephen问道。_

_“有点像，某种支撑。”Tony拍了拍手套的顶部，然后手套就吸附上了他的手。完全没有露出一根手指，金属材质浑然一体从他的指关节覆盖到了他的手腕。他动了动手指，做了一个抓取得动作，“对我没有多大用，除了可能会延缓腕管综合征吧。”_

_哦。哦天啊。这是为阻止颤抖而做出来的。Tony花费了时间，放弃了做一个妄自尊大的天才——只是为了帮Stephen稳定双手。_

_Tony看了一眼他的脸，然后说道，“如果这么做越界了——就，只是，告诉我好了。”_

_“不，”Stephen迅速说道，“让我看看它。”_

 

\---

 

“谢谢你到学校接我Mr.Strange。”Peter笑着说。

“这花了我不到一分钟而已，不用客气。”Stephen说，关上了他们背后传送门。“把你的东西随意放下就行。Tony说要在三点半左右送你过来。他还有个会。”

“他在和Envirocore的负责人会谈！”Peter会意。“Stark工业是清洁能源的佼佼者，所以他们想把他的技术输到海外去！”

“我很惊讶他没有只派Mrs.Potts去。”Stephen小声喃喃道。他打开冰箱，在发现里面没什么适合青少年吃的食物之后皱起了眉。

“哦，Stark先生真的对这类事情热情满满。”Peter说。他脱掉了连帽衫，跳到了圣所的沙发上。“他喜欢更多地同清洁能源公司合作因为OPEC为他们提供了支持。”

“那……他很慷慨。”他找到了足够的三明治配料，然后将它们带到料理台上，“花生酱果酱三明治怎么样？”

“我可以在睡着就吃掉。”Peter说。他坐在自己叠起来的腿上，当三明治神奇地自己做起来时，他笑了。“谢谢你Mr.Strange！”

当三明治做完以后，Stephen将它递给Peter，然后坐在吧椅上，“那么你今天是来做什么的？”

Peter咬了一大口，一边咀嚼一边说：“纳米技术！我想对装甲的减震功能做点修改，Stark先生说我有点想法！”

“多和我讲讲。”Stephen说，所以Peter就讲了。

Stephen喜欢这孩子。他看起来那么那么年轻，但他对生活的看法依然讨人喜欢令Stephen挪不开步。他本应该去卡玛泰姬教新学生关于秘法的历史的，但他现在觉得他们可以休息一天。

三点十五分的时候他收到一条短讯让他可以把Peter送过去了，所以Stephen旋转着打开了一个传送门，Peter跳了过去。

“你好Stark先生。”

“嘿小伙子。”Tony和他碰了拳。“下到实验室去，我随后就到。”

“遵命！”Peter假装敬了个礼，挥手同Stephen道别。

“谢了，”Tony说，“我试图将会议推迟到一点三十，但你懂的如果你打断了白人的午餐时间他们会变得多烦人。”

Stephen哼了一声，“不碍事。”

“很高兴——听你——这么说。”Tony学着机器人的样挥了挥他的手臂，Stephen翻了个白眼。

“真滑稽。”

“告诉Wong我今晚过去，”Tony靠在桌子上，拍拍一摞书本。“我要把这些还过去。”

Stephen眨眨眼，“都看完了已经？”

“我走马观花看了下《Rumite Major》因为我已经掌握了物质的概念，但《The Way of Verd》（谁能告诉我这些到底是什么书）提到的一些对能量的看法相当有趣。”

“和平的力量，我也喜欢那个，”Stephen笑着说，“当你说你对古籍感兴趣时我还以为你开玩笑呢。”

“听着，我对买魔杖和骑扫帚这些毫无欲望，”Tony咧嘴笑了，“我只是想了解一些事情。当我知道你是 **如何** 将一个黑洞变成蝴蝶的时候我就不那么害怕了。”

“向Wong借《Nishati Moja》。是用斯瓦希里语写的但你可以让Friday翻译。里面有关于共享地球神秘力量的独特概念。“

“嗯，我记下了。”Tony说。他伸出手拉住了Stephen的手臂，他的身体因接触而发热。“我跟你讲过我明天在晚宴上有个演讲对吧？你有回复了吗？“

这听起来太像是一个约会了—— **不是的** ，但那距离舒适是如此接近，令他感到心 **痛** 。

Stephen在Tony的脸上采取了柔和，诚实的表情，然后把它塞进去。

“对不起，”Stephen走开了些。“我真的——我不会再那么做了。”

“好吧。”Tony点点头。

“你的未婚妻会去吗？”

“Pep吗？嗯，不用担心，”Tony说，“她一直为我的整个生活操劳所以我让她休息一下而她允许我见鬼去。”

Stephen笑了，“我喜欢她。”

“要是你改变主意了就告诉我。”Tony说着准备走出他的办公室门去跟着Pete坐电梯下楼，“要是有人能跟我一起评价蟹肉饼就更好了。”

“我才不要参与你的食物中毒自杀协议。”

“值得一试。”Tony耸了耸肩。

Stephen走进传送门踏回圣殿的地板上。他点点头作为简短的告别，并在他说服自己改变主意之前关上了门。

 

\---

 

_“这儿，”Tony说，“把你的手给我。”_

_Stephen抬起手掌，Tony将手套滑进他的手上。感觉像某种金属——冷冽，但柔软，动起来则某种织物。这种包裹感随着他手指的屈伸而自动调整，当Tony轻拍手套的顶部时，它会绷紧。_

_“哦。”Stephen呼吸着。他弯曲关节，对反应感到惊讶。他的手指没有因弯曲而疼痛——虽然有点僵硬，但Stephen发现自己无法停止扭动自己的手指。_

_“不再担心握力，”Tony笑着说，“如果你从桥上悬挂下来，这些小家伙们不会让你摔下去的。”_

_“哇哦。”Stephen转过手掌抓在工作台上。手套在他的手指下发出响声。“它们非常轻巧。”_

_“这还只是初代（Mark I）。我已经想出了使用纳米分子及其将它们收缩成手镯的原理。但是——”_

_“不，这个，”Stephen停顿道，“我甚至不知道该说什么。”_

_Tony耸了耸肩。“没什么。这就是我喜欢做的事情。修复东西。”_

_“修复人。”Stephen纠正道。Tony盯着他的眼睛。他说：“修复除了你自己以外的所有人。”_

 

\---

 

“嘿Tony？”Stephen透过传送门打量着。他还没换上便服，而斗篷一认出实验室里的机器人就冲了过去。“嘿——”

“我在这儿！”Tony从车底下滚了出来。

“哦，嗨。你忙吗？”

“不忙——”Tony看着对方的衣服，“你呢？”

“在训练。”Stephen说道。他朝口袋里掏了掏，“呃，我想知道你能不能替修点儿东西。”

Tony的眼睛亮了起来，完全被勾起了兴趣。“哦？有什么让魔法都解决不了？”

“我的手机。”Stephen叹了口气。“每当我试着运行任何应用程序时它都会崩溃。”

Tony站起来，手在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭。他穿着一件脏兮兮的白背心，脖子上沾着油渍，而上帝啊，Stephen想要抓住他的部并将他弯到那辆车上去——该死的，别啊。

“为什么你不把 **时间逆转** ？”Tony捏着着自己的手指，发出了一声应该是说“奇怪”的声音。

Stephen翻了个白眼，“改变一个特定 **事物** 的时间更可能会破坏现实的连续性。比起说是扭转了 **整个** 时间，不如说是在该事物周围创造出了一个平行的时间泡——”

“好吧，行吧，我其实并不在意。”他伸出手，“拿给我看看。”

Stephen把手机递了过去。Tony的脸色有点好看。

“天啊，这是什么？！一部iphone **4** ？”

“它还能正常运行。”通常能。

“对于开拓者（pioneer）而言大概是的。”Tony在手中把它翻了个面。“天呐老天，它还带有旧的USB端口啊。”

“所以？”

“你知道我可以给你一台Stark phone，就，立刻马上？”

“我不需要任何花里胡哨的东西，”Stephen说，“我只是需要用它来工作。”

“随便吧。”Tony开始在他工作室的抽屉里翻弄，拿出各种Stephen无法理解为什么会在那里的工具啦，订书机啦，随便什么物品之类的。Tony嘟囔着，“妈的，我记得这附近肯定有放根线的啊。。HDMI，android——不是，不是——”

“ **左边第三个抽屉，Boss** 。”

“哦，”Tony拉开了那个抽屉，“谢谢，Fry。”

他将Stephen的手机插入桌面上的一个端口，然后放出全息图。

“上帝，”Tony抱怨了一句，“你确定你不——”

“是的。”

他嘟囔着开始浏览Stephen手机上的数据。兴致乏乏的Stephen则转向Tony正在研究的车。

是一辆1963年的劳斯莱斯，如果轮胎还能跑的话。白色镶边，闪亮的黑色漆面。法师应该将物质与精神分开来看，但该死的那真是亮辆漂亮的车。

“你对车有兴趣？”Tony问道，没离开他在将数据分类的地方。“你曾经是个大人物，不是吗？曾经也拥有过这样的好东西吗？“

“不是项这样的，”Stephen说着伸出一只手放在引擎盖上，“我喜欢跑车。”

“哦，令人瞩目，”Tony笑着说，“喜欢哪种？”

Stephen停顿了一下。过了片刻他说：“兰博基尼从路面冲了出去，我双手的所有骨头都断了。”

Tony愣住了。他透过全息图看过来。灯光在他的脸上闪烁，泛起光辉。他很美。

“现在呢？”

“我不开车。”

“很好笑。”Tony说，回到数据检索上去。

Stephen反问道：“好笑？”

“是啊。我拒绝让其他人开车送 **我——** 自从，好吧，为了‘避免死于车祸’，大概，我觉得。”

Stephen没有插话。他靠在车门上说：“我们居然不是一对。”

Tony把数据关掉然后笑着问：“Friday会把软件重新下载到你的手机上。一直等着有点燥，你想出去吃点炸薯条吗？

Stephen知道他应该拒绝。但是见鬼的，Tony脸上笑容轻松，他的语调中带着轻巧的戏弄。他妈的，油渍弄脏了他的脖子。全是针对Stephen的阴谋。

他做出了与更好的判断相反的回答。“好吧。”

他们坐在快餐店里；到处都有的 **Del Taco** ，然后在那儿谈论老派音乐和七十年代乐队。Tony蘸了两下薯条，叉着腿坐在位置上。Stephen从未真正有过 **最好的** 朋友，但……他认为这可能是个开始。

他没关系的。如果能永远就这样下去，他没关系的。

 

\---

 

_Tony一动不动。他的臀部靠在工作台上，手撑在柜台上，但他纹丝不动。_

_“对我来说都一样。”Tony说。_

_“我讨厌他们那么对待你，”Stephen不知从哪儿冒出来了这么一句。“所有人。”_

_“他们只是看到了他们应当看到的东西，”Tony耸耸肩说道，“天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善家。”_

_“你改变了世界，Tony。”_

_“有人说那并不是更好的。”_

_“他们是白痴，”Stephen说。他再次弯了弯手指，看着它们不再颤抖。他又说了一遍：“他们是，白痴。”_

_Tony凝视着他，抬起头，向前看，没在意彼此身高的差距。Stephen的身体因欲望而呼唤着，渴望着触碰对方。攫住他的腰，抓住他的脖子，感受皮肤和骨骼。将额头抵上对方的前额，然后拆开Tony的大脑直到了解到他的内心。去占有，去铭刻，去做那些不可能的事。_

_“有没有人告诉过你你他妈有多好看吗？”Tony低声问道。_

_“不……最近没有。”Stephen喘息道。_

_“好的。”Tony说着，踮起脚来吻了他。_

 

\---

 

“这是不可能的。”

“实际上，”Stephen开始说道，“人的嘴里携带的细菌远远多于狗携带的细菌。被狗咬了你可能得缝几针，但你永远不会想知道人类的牙齿到底可以做到什么。“

“令人作呕。”Tony兴高采烈地说。他摆弄着全息平板，没有分心。

 **House（豪斯医生）** 出现在大屏幕上。现在差不多应该轮到Stephen邀请Tony去他那儿了，但圣所并没有沙发，或是说看电视的地方。

无论如何，Stark大厦都更棒。Stephen在腿上摊了一堆书，有两本上面写满了土耳其语，用来与凯尔特法术咒语对照。

他们还没看到第二季，不过他们几周前才开始看的。他们浏览了一下《实习医生格蕾》而Stephen居然没法挑剔出多少关于医学方面的不当之处。至少Tony觉得这样挺有趣的。

“那是真的吗？”Tony比了个手势，看都没看一眼。“他们就那么信了那个家伙就因为他说没有？”

“好吧，如果仅从授权来看……如果他们认为截断腿部是挽救他生命的最佳方式，那么他们就应该给他截肢，病人——不然会死的。”

“那有点糟糕，”Tony说，“所以，如果我说 **不要，我宁愿死也不想失去我的腿** 的话 **，** 你仍然会给我截肢？”

“理论上讲是的。”Stephen说。“House只是一个混账罢了。一如既往。”

“有趣。”

Rhodey从厨房过来，离客厅只有十英尺远，然后叫了出来：“说真的！你们两个甚至都没 **看** 啊！”

“多任务处理。”Stephen和Tony异口同声。

“难以置信。”Rhodey叹了口气。

“爱国者已经搞好了。”Tony说，仍然没抬头看。“Friday把那安置在屋顶甲板上。”

“很好，”他又叹了口气，“你没——”

“是的，我把火箭发射器留在那儿了，天啊，你真是个干劲十足的甜心蜜熊（honeybear）。”

“我会在总部见到你吗？”

“会啊，Cap说了礼拜四有个会议。”

“星期六。”

“好吧，Friday。”

“不，是礼拜——”

“ **是的Boss** ？”

“这家伙出去的时候给他来一发苏格兰威士忌，”Tony笑着说，终于抬起头，看到了Rhodey脸上愤怒的表情，“他需要那个。”

“不要做任何蠢事，”Rhodey说，但他其实很喜欢这样。Stephen非常了解这一点。他挥挥手道，“再见医生。”

“你也是上校。”

门在他身后砰地关上了。

 “你真的像是要把他推开。” Stephen说。

“必须得有人这样做，”Tony笑着说。他侧过身，伸展着腿将脚趾抵到了Stephen的腿边，“运气不错？”

这随意的动作让Stephen陷入了停滞。他的胸口扭曲，褪色的痛苦的内疚和折磨着他的心口。他强忍着吞下了痛苦。

“差不多。关键是将精神转化为能量，但比那还要复杂。”

“教我。”Tony说。

Stephen扬起眉毛，“你想？”

“你还不是整天都在听我谈论工程。”

“是的，但是——那不一样。”

“不全是。”Tony朝电视机示意而电视暂停了。好像完全了解了指示。Tony在他的大楼里展现着自己的魔力，而Stephen永远为此着迷。

Tony重新让自己面对向Stephen，他们彼此靠得很近。“继续。”

Stephen不该那么做的。他确实不该。

 

\---

 

_Tony温柔地吻着，不似你想象过的任何情形。短暂，但并非不确定。_

_Stephen回吻着，因为这是他唯一能想到要做的事情。第一次亲吻是如此柔软又如此充满渴求——Tony Stark的盔甲下是一个无比真实、活生生的人。美丽，天才，脆弱。_

_Stephen将他抱得更紧，紧紧地拥住他。有条不紊的思绪被混乱所粉碎，死在了那里。为什么，怎么会——无所谓了。当你渴望得到某样东西，并最终将它握在自己手中的时候，都无所谓了。_

_Tony发出一记声响而Stephen的整个世界都为此陷落。他用指尖摩挲着Tony的臀部，以获得新的力量来将对方拉得更近。Tony更加用力地啜吻，舔进Stephen的唇，把Stephen的脑子吸得所剩无几。他的嘴唇温暖，没有多少皱褶，舌头沿着下唇滑动，而Stephen无法应对这一切。还不够。他多么渴望记住这个。这不够。_

_“Stephen——”Tony喊着，一只手插进了他的头发，“上帝啊，你——你得——”_

_他把Tony转过来，将他钉在桌子上。Tony就像Stephen一直想要他那样地呻吟着。他们一次又一次地亲吻，越来越久——久到他们忘掉了时间。_

 

\---

 

自Stephen来过这里已经有好几个月了。

他愿意花大价钱来赌顶层套房这里能看到纽约最好的景色。帝国大厦可能会有异议，但这一点都不影响他对Stark大厦的评价。

夜晚看起来则有所不同。纽约。万家灯火，生机勃勃，仿佛他们的存在没有受到日常生活的侵袭。窗户直通天花板，地板几乎不透明，灿烂明亮。

“我在这里会想很多。”Tony说着，双手背在身后。“有时候会想太多。”

上周Tony发过去了一条简单而幼稚的信息。

**我能去你那儿吗？**

Stephen找到他时他看起来不太好。有点憔悴，胡子拉渣，疲惫不堪，Stephen知道是为什么。外星人入侵对心理有不太好的影响。

所以Stephen让他在圣所里待了一天。Tony翻阅着书籍，躺在Stephen的扶手椅上，在厨房溜达——他旁听了关于脉轮（chakras）的课程，然后跟着Stephen来到卡玛泰姬观看他们的训练。那天Tony安静得诡异，但到傍晚的时候他能多笑笑了，等到夜幕完全降临时，他爬上了Stephen的桌子，一直喋喋不休谈论全球的能量直到夜深。

Stephen没有多做什么，只是听着——直到送Tony回家。对方凝视着 Stephen的眼睛说 **谢谢你** ，仿佛他救了他的命。

他们没有说话，也不需要。他们彼此陷入了沉默而Stephen觉得没必要打破那个点。

“你想喝点什么吗？”过了一会，Tony问道，在吧台前晃悠。“我快把自己渴死了，吧台里还有点存货。”

“我选冰茶。”Stephen闷哼了一声，Tony笑了。

“那就来吧。”

Stephen看着他倒好冰块，伸手从冰箱拿出一壶茶。他倒好茶将杯子从吧台另一头滑过来。

“请自便，美丽的女士。”

“她们总是对我很好。”Stephen戏谑地说着啜了一口。Tony给自己倒了一杯水，和他一起坐到吧台边上。

“伙计你有没有搞错啊？”

“我觉得，我想要在这里冥想。”Stephen说。“这儿很漂亮。”

“不尽相同。”Tony说，他顿了顿又说，“我认为你的圣所有它自己的美丽之处。”

Stephen看了他一眼。

“真的吗？”

“它有一种古老的，回到祖母家的某种，感觉。”Tony呢喃道。“仿佛你可以在门口发现自己的问题然后把它们抛在那里。”

“我猜是的。”Stephen又喝了一口，将玻璃杯放回台面。杯子同大理石接触发出的咔哒声让人生出狎昵的感觉（intimacy）——一如昏暗的灯光与Tony就那么不期而至看向他的目光。

恐惧在Stephen的脖子上蔓延。刺痛着提醒他已经走得太远。他曾到过那地方。

但是见鬼去吧，Tony就在那儿，散发出Tony Stark全套行头惯有的那种诱人的轻松。他很美，但也一塌糊涂——油渍和伤疤，糟糕的睡眠情况和强迫症夜以继日。但正那些让他显得更美，而毫不令他失色，将Stephen如同被鞭子生生抽中；上帝，抛下一切，放弃勇气和决心，竭尽所有的努力也无济于事——Stephen对他是那么、那么地如饥似渴。

“嘿，”Tony说，“别生我的气，但我要——”

 

\---

 

_Stephen的手滑过Tony的脖颈，感受着指尖之下对方的脉搏。他们绵长地幽深地亲吻，无所遁形，无处可去，那紧绷的弦终于被钳断了——_

_铃声响起。一个电话，铃铃不停。_

_“Boss……”Friday说。“是Mrs.Potts打来的。”_

_“靠，”Tony向后抽离，用手捂住了嘴巴。“Pepper。”_

_哦。操。_

_Stephen的肚子陷了进去。翻江倒海得厉害，几乎要呕吐。他抬起手指抚着自己的嘴唇上，感觉身体麻木。情绪完全破碎崩溃了。_

_“呃，”Tony用手蹭蹭头发，弄乱了发胶。“告诉她我会给她回电话，过五分钟。”_

_“当然，Boss。”_

_很安静。音乐仍然沉沉作响，工作间里很暗，几乎没有灯光。他不是在船上——当然，不是在船上，但感觉就像在一艘船上。越来越趋向于翻船——Stephen一只手扶住工作台，只是为了能站直。_

_“我很抱歉，”Tony脱口而出，“我——我会解决的。我不——”_

_“没关系，”Stephen嗫嚅道。他擦了擦嘴唇，感觉它们已经肿了。他仍然可以品尝到Tony喝掉的饮料的味道。“我们不会再提起这个了。”_

_“不，不，那是——”Tony发出痛苦的声音，“给我几天。只需几天就可以搞定这一切，我——我真的——”_

_“别担心这个，”Stephen说，“我们可以晚些时候再谈。去打电话给你……”_

_未婚妻。未婚妻。未婚妻。妈的。_

_“好的。”Tony喘息着。他看上去近乎癫狂。_

_Stephen沿着走廊走进浴室，然后瘫倒在门旁，跪了下来。_

 

\------

Tony伸出手。慢慢地，插进Stephen的头发。他将手指停留在Stephen的耳侧，不， **别** ——

Tony踮起脚尖。他的眼睛闭上，然后他贴着Stephen的嘴唇轻轻落下一吻，Stephen只瞥见了他的睫毛。

Stephen完全无力阻止一切发生。他的双手不可抑制地颤抖，放在在Tony的臀部，就像那双手只属于那里一样。

Stephen就像第一次一样被席卷扫荡。他闭上了眼睛，条件反射地回吻着。

他的心脏震颤着。内疚，过失，罪恶（Guilt, guilt, guilt）。丑陋，漆黑和溃烂的血液沿着胸部和胃部一直流到他的脚跟。Tony如同令人目眩的光，最温暖，最柔软，Stephen的内心却脆弱龟裂。欲望与犹豫在他心中挣扎斗争。

吻停了。

Tony抽离，愣住了。他脸上的表情混乱不堪。他看向Stephen，慢慢组织出句子。

“我们以前吻过。”Tony说。

Stephen保持冷静呼吸，尝试以调笑的语气说话。

“也许是在你梦中。”

“不，”Tony感受着嘴唇。“不——Stephen。我们之前就吻过。“他的眼神幽暗， **锐利** ，仿佛鞭子般噼啪作响。“Stephen，为什么我们之前会吻过？”

“我不知道你在说——”

“是的，你 **做了** ！”Tony退后一步。“我——我只是，我能感受到。我就是知道，好的。从来没有过这种似曾相识的感觉，从来没有。唯一有的一次是当你……当你……”Tony停了下来，拎住了他的衬衫领子，朝他冷笑着。Stephen感觉自己浑身冰冷而麻木，甚至无法让做出反应。

“Strange，你 **做了** 什么？！”

 

\---

 

_那是个错误。_

_是场意外。_

_Stephen将手伸进自己的衬衫，从脖子上扯出阿戈摩托之眼。_

_看着Tony脸上的表情。罪恶，困惑，恐惧。_

_那是一种仁慈。那会是一种仁慈。_

_他蜷起手指，绘出手势，打开阿戈摩托之眼。绿色符文绕着他的手腕发光，Stephen犹豫地转过身来。_

_这样更好。Tony会好的。他会结婚。他会生子。他会变老，永不反顾。Stephen的心会自我修复，一如其他任何东西，以时间修复。_

 

\---

 

“我很抱歉，”Stephen说，声音连他自己听起来都觉得遥远。“这样才是最好的。”

“你重置了时间。”Tony喘着气，震惊而受伤。“你怎么能？”

“你——你和 **Pepper** 在一起！你会失望的！“

“我们几个月前已经分手了！”

“那时不是！”Stephen吼道。“你将过自己的生活，带着你跟我在实验室里越界的所有，而你的未婚妻在你的生日聚会结束后两小时才下了飞机——”

“派对。”Tony睁大了眼睛，“我的派对。一年前我的派对——”

“那只会让你更痛苦。”

“那就是我该背负的！”Tony喊道。“那是我的选择。无论我做了什么——”Tony握住Stephen的手，将它拉到额头上。“给我看。”

Stephen咆哮着。

“不。”

“给我看！”Tony紧紧握住他的手腕，歇斯底里。“你偷走了我们初吻的记忆——现在把它还给我！”

“好！”Stephen喊道，然后将魔法注入了Tony的头骨。他从自己的心中汲取那些记忆，从他一直呵护着的地方抽出，感觉仿佛灵魂被一片一片地撕裂了。

 

\---

 

_Stephen发现自己正对着空旷的吧台，面对着一些自己不再怎么感兴趣的东西。_

_“你在这儿呢，”Tony在熙熙攘攘中说道。“你真的很擅长消失啊。”_

_他今晚十分英俊。领结，黑色西装，红底皮鞋。Stephen知道他腕上的手表比房间里所有的珠宝加起来都要贵，特别是他自己曾经也有那么一支。_

_“谢谢你邀请我。”Stephen说。_

_“来吧，”Tony叫道。“我实验室里有一些东西，你会想看的。”_

_“对不起，”Stephen皱起了眉头，看了一下手表。“我，呃，必须得走了。但你有我的号码，对吧？”_

_“嗯？”Tony眨眨眼，“哦，是的，是的。我可以给你打电话吗？“_

_“我会回短信的，”Stephen说，“感谢招待。”_

_“是的，呃，回头见。”_

 

\---

 

当记忆褪去时，Tony的眼神冷漠而疏离，Stephen从未见过那样的眼神。他叠起围墙，飞快筑起它们，这样当Tony退后一步用平静的语气发话时，心才不会那么刺痛。

“你走。”

Stephen点点头。他取出悬戒，开始绘出一个圈。传送阵光芒闪烁，Tony看向了别处，下巴绷成愤怒的角度，让Stephen几乎认不出他来。

“我只是想保护你。”Stephen说。

“走。”

于是他走了。


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen并未意识到自己已经和Tony一起度过了多少时间——直到他让一切都停了下来。

他已经完成了他失败的情感经历（如果可以称之为感情经历的话），但是这一次超出了他之前所经历过的痛苦。悔恨几乎让人难以承受，自我沉沦和绝望如同丑陋的恶习一样紧紧缠绕在他的胸口。所以他整整冥想了三天，只是为了摆脱这一切。

他唯一真正做成功的事就是脱水和无穷无尽的悲伤。

Stephen已经做下了这件事。犯了这样低级的错误，他甚至想推卸这不可推卸的错误。然而，Tony脸上背叛的表情在他的胸口剜出了一个他无法忘却的空洞。

他将双手按在眼睛上，合上了眼睛，并希望自己还有力气将指甲割进自己的皮肤。

Stephen真的以为那是最好的。什么才是更好的，与你的妻子在一起的生活，还是一时兴起的混乱关系？即使他是如此幸运。有近乎99%的概率Tony还是会选择Pepper，Tony会后悔这个吻，Tony会要求再也不见他的。

 

无论如何，他们最终走到了这一步。无论Stephen怎么努力。他重置了时间。他把彼此放在一个可以成为朋友的位置。他保持距离，他保持沉默，他非常，非常努力地阻止他们走到这一步。然而无论如何，那段记忆还是毁了他们。

“你好了没有？”Wong问道。

Stephen的脑子又回来了。“你说什么？”

“你把整个圣所的情绪都变得失落了。”对方说着拿起一本书，把它放回墙上。

“我什么都没说！”

“没错，”Wong说，“你自己去解决吧，因为你不会喜欢的，如果我不得不介入。”

Stephen叹了口气，把头埋进双手。“我搞砸了。”斗篷忧伤地拍了拍他的脸颊。

“你似乎经常那么做。”

“真鼓舞人心。”

“你想让我说什么？你滥用了无限宝石的力量。”他说。

Stephen畏缩了。

Wong盯着他看了更久一些。“我见过你重置过比那远远琐碎得多事情，Strange。”

“我伤了他。”

“你伤了你自己，”Wong说，“解决它。”

 

\---

 

这是一场外在和内心欲望的战争——但Stephen已经实现了他的和平。他愿意放弃一百万个机会，如果这意味着他能够拥有Tony在身边。他们的友谊的价值远胜于一个吻。或许Tony永远不会原谅他了，但Stephen必须至少得让他知道这个。

因此，当他一发现Tony回到大厦时就在工作室外间开了一个传送门，敲了敲玻璃门。停电结束了，而Stephen在尊重Tony的私人空间和担心对方可能会再次出现之前那种躺在地板上的情况之间左右为难。

“Tony？”他又轻轻拍了拍，鼓起勇气。“Friday？Tony他是——”

玻璃门滑开了，Stephen差点摔了进去。他盯着实验室看，发现Tony坐在桌前，一圈全息图漂浮在他周围。已经过去了漫长而可悲的三周，Stephen身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要触碰对方。

Tony抱起胳膊，扬起一条眉毛，“你真的在敲我的门吗？我可真的吓屎了（I must've really scared the shit out of you）。”

“我来道歉。”

“你不重置时间了？有人可是摆出了一副为你好的大人样子呢（Someone's wearing their big boy pants）。”Tony冷笑道，关掉了全息图。他仍然穿着西装——无论他飞到哪儿都收拾得衣冠楚楚（开玩笑的，Stephen知道他刚从德国谈生意回来）。

“我意识到自己犯了错误。”他说。

“废话（No shit）。”

Stephen深吸一口气，一气呵成。

“最重要的是，你是我所拥有的最亲密的朋友之一，但我回吻了你，因为我毋庸置疑爱上了你。”Stephen说。

Tony有些出乎意料地张开嘴。Stephen站在自己的位置上一动不动。

“我以为我重置时间是在保护你，”Stephen吞咽着，“你选择我而不是……的可能……事实上你甚至不得不做出选择——我不想让你那样。”他停顿了一下。“我是那么以为的。而实际上我只是想保护我自己。我以为我宁愿做你的朋友，也不愿意变成某个错误。”

“Stephen——”

“我很抱歉，”他说完句子，“为了不让彼此伤心，可我只是让事情变得更糟了。”

Tony眼中那可怕的、疏离的神情开始朝着Stephen所认识的那个人的方向融化。那个用叉子吃冰淇淋的人，那个会在睡梦中剔牙的人。

“操，”Tony瘫倒在那儿，用手揉着额头。“你——你有权利难过，如果我——如果把我放在那个位置，那个。我也会做得很差劲。我也很抱歉。”

Stephen肩头的重担稍稍变轻了。

“那显然是相互的。你不需要道歉。”

Tony叹了口气，“你知道我为什么这么生气吗？”

Stephen的心砰砰直跳，“显然易见。”

“不，你不知道。”Tony皱起了眉头，“我——妈的，我 **想要** 那么做样，Stephen。回到派对上。我依然希望我能在一年前就吻你。我想要它。而现在我们活在了一个那从未发生过的世界里。”

Stephen拒绝重燃期望。他受伤而绝望地挡筑起心墙来保护自己的心。

“你在说什么？”

“该死的，”Tony站起来，举步向前。“我吻了你 **两次** ！你是本世纪世界上最性感大脑的前十名。上帝啊，就像圣诞老人偷看了我的圣诞节愿望。从那时起我就已经神魂颠倒（I’ve been head over heels），操，鬼知道。”

Stephen低声提问，就算那会破坏他们之间升起的新情愫。但他必须知道，为了他的理智，他必须知道。

“你会选我吗？”

“我不知道，”Tony说，“天知道我一直他妈的在努力了。”

这一次换Stephen吻了他。搂住他的脖子，将他拉到空中。所有的挣扎瞬间脱离了Tony，他用双臂环抱住Stephen的肩膀，这样他就可以垂在Stephen身上，静静地接受他递来的双唇。

 **就这样** 。这就是他们一直在等待的。

他们无法抹去聚会上的吻，无法抹去顶层套房发生的烂摊子，但他们开始朝某些更为甜蜜的方向发展。不顾一切地选择对方；越过了九霄云外直达极乐世界（beyond cloud nine）。Stephen倾身再次亲吻对方。用自我和自私的方式覆住了对方的唇舌。

“我想要，”Tony唇间溢出呜咽，“上帝啊，我一直都想要。”

Stephen与他交换着亲吻，并将他拉入一个怀抱。Tony回抱了他。他们站在那里，Stephen喘息着平复着神经。Tony颤抖着。

“我以为你不喜欢我，”Tony说，声音几乎破碎，“他妈的，一直以来。”

“这完全，不可能。”Stephen回答道。

“我还在生你的气。”

“把你想要的所有时光都带走吧。”Stephen玩笑地在Tony的背后划下他的手指，衬衫衣领下方泛起点点斑驳的绿光。Tony向后倾，朝他肩上锤了一拳，终究还是笑了出来。

“你是个混蛋。”

“不要告诉我你刚刚才发现。”

Friday的声音从扬声器传来，“Boss，新泽西州的海滩上出现了一些东西。Rogers队长正给你打电话。”

“好的。今晚算你的屁股逃过一劫（You're spared from me kicking your ass tonight）”

“现在，”Stephen说。“Friday，是哪个海滩？”

 

\---

 

疲劳成倍增长。就是你感觉到眼睛发僵，迫不及待想烧掉穿着的衣服就地躺下的那种。

Stephen盘坐在沙滩上，头枕着自己的膝盖，试图摆脱眩晕感。海滩上到处是战斗后的残骸，巨大的鱿鱼尸体和蟹腿被冲进了水里。

太阳已经升起了。他们一发现那是有个 **孩子** 控制了怪物，战斗就很快结束了；但转移平民并阻止这些生物霸占四分之一英里的住宅花了漫长的几个小时。

T'Challa国王现在正跪在地上和那孩子说话，双手搁在对方的肩膀上。真的需要有人替这些孩子建起一个家。

一具身体在Stephen边上的沙滩上轰然躺下。Stephen知道是Tony。盔甲收进了他的胸口，机械的银色从他的手臂流过，从他的脖子上褪下。Tony斜倚着Stephen的身体，将头靠在他肩膀上。

“我很久很久没吃生鱼片了。”

“你可以把我算上，”Stephen说，“我没剩下多少魔法了，不够把沙子从衣服里弄出来。”

Tony轻轻摇了摇头。Stephen飞快扫视了他一遍，看得出来他还好。到处都是划伤。手臂可能因为过度伸展导致有些拉伤，但用点冰块就能治好。

“你还好吗？”Tony问道。

“是的。除了像飞盘一样的那玩意儿抽到我的时候有点晕。”

Tony哼了一声，伸出手指拂掉了Stephen头发上的一些沙子。Stephen仍然无法相信过去二十四小时发生的一切。仍然无法相信Tony愿意原谅他。

“我想我们扯平了。”Tony笑着说，仿佛读了他的心。他从Stephen肩头挪开，对方紧张地调整姿势，集中起注意力。“我，呃。我已经带着这个有段时间了。”Tony掏着口袋，扯出两条银色的圈圈。它们不超过四分之一寸宽，没有任何华而不实或引人注目的装饰，但Stephen立即知道了那是什么。“我意识到我可能应该在战斗 **之前** 就把它们给你。或者呃，或许几个月前就应该给了。”他笑了，“但我猜你已经知道了是手套。”

“当我改变了时间，我不确定你是否还会把它们送我。”Stephen柔声说。

“我一直在努力找个合适的时间……然后几个月过去了，然后我又不喜欢这种设计了所以我一直在重新设计，直到我觉得它们完美无缺。”

“给我看看。”Stephen说，伸出手来掌心朝上。Tony注视着他的眼睛，试着读出他的企图。Stephen可以吻他，但还有其他的复仇者在这里，所以他没有那么做。

Tony握住对方的手掌，将它们翻过来，端详着长长的贯穿的疤痕。他用拇指摩挲过手指顶部，感觉到疤痕组织和变形的痕迹，有那么一瞬让Stephen感到不太自然。

“疼痛是慢性的吗？”Tony低语道。

“是的。”

Tony轻轻地将手环套上两个手腕。他翻过手掌同时敲了敲。它们激活的速度太快以至于肉眼几不可见，纳米分子裹住了Stephen的皮肤，两根支架沿着他的掌关键蔓延到手腕。

Stephen惊叹道，“它们比上一个反馈更迅速。”

“希望我能记住你脸上的表情，”Tony笑着说，“我想知道这个有什么不同。”

Stephen弯了弯手指，沉醉于疼痛的消失。他抬头看着Tony，开心到甚至没有试图掩饰自己的情绪，“你真的随身带着这个吗？”

“就算是我想掐死你的时候也带着，”Tony说，“我知道有一天我会把它给你的。”

它们是蓝色，非常接近Stephen长袍的颜色。肉眼看不出有什么区别。

“我也有东西要给你。”Stephen说。

“真的？”

“是。”

他粉碎了现实，T'Challa和Steve在远处说话的样子变得支离破碎，就像一面打破的镜子。突然之间，他们远离了时空的概念，远离了公众的视线——这样他可以托住Tony的后颈然后亲吻他了。

 

\---

 

“我很高兴你能回来和Stark先生在一起。”Peter说着把背包扔在沙发上。

Stephen被口水呛住，埋进胳膊肘咳嗽起来。

 “什么？”

 “他超级沮丧。他甚至跑到 **我** 家来。他就像个——”Peter摆摆肩膀，模仿出某个声音，“ **呃，嘿孩子——你呃，在做数学？这很酷。** ”

Stephen试图忍着不笑，但这可难得要命。

 “这家伙也没好到哪儿去，”Wong在图书馆里说道，点点手指，专心于整理甚至没抬下头， “就像个十几岁的小年轻。没有冒犯的意思。”

 “没有啦，”Peter说，“跟你在一起Stark先生绝对会更开心，Mr.Strange。”

 “没有人告诉你，告密者会被缝针吗（snitches get stitches）？”Tony哼着歌爬上了圣所的楼梯。Stephen差点吓了一跳。

 “你是从哪儿来的？”

 “开。车。靠技术！”Tony比了个爵士的手势。

 他们依然对此有些陌生；Stephen不太确定该怎么做——但Tony泰然自若地向前跨步踮起来亲吻Stephen的嘴角。Tony像呼吸一样自然地秀恩爱（PDA），而Stephen还在适应自己被 **准许** 拥住对方的腰背的事实。这可不是一个可以轻轻松松重启的开关。

 除却Tony闻起来有古龙水和新鲜的棉花的味道，所以Stephen把自己的鼻子埋进了Tony的头发里，用胳膊搂住了他的腰。那部分很简单，是的。

 “你准备好炸掉点什么了吗？”

 “太棒了耶！”Peter坐起来。

Stephen眯起了眼睛，“我该担心吗？”

 “除非你想一起来，我们今天就要揭开电弧反应堆的科学秘密。”

 “你管那个叫什么愚蠢的名字来着？大坏蛋（Badassium）？你从来没有告诉过任何人你是怎么做到的。”

 “呃，我相信Peter不会窃取我的成果然后带着他的科技帝国把我赶出市场的。”Tony眨了眨眼。Stephen好奇地看了Peter一眼。Peter以面无表情作为回应。

 “我的账户里有十六美元。”

 “很公平。”

Tony拨弄着Stephen腰上的绑带，心不在焉用手指拽着。“准备出发？”

Peter犹豫着问，“你来开车吗？”

 “是的，怎么了？”

 “我能不能——”

 “绝对不行。”

 “但我现在有自己的驾照了！”

 “我肯让你开着我的车 **载** 我的那天就是我死在行李箱里的那天。” Tony说，又踮起来吻了吻Stephen。“你留在这儿？”

 “自打上一次攻击之后防护依然很脆弱，”Stephen替他整了整领带，“这些圣所是唯一——”

 “ **据我所知** 能够从外星势力的袭击中保护我们的现实的东西。”Tony替他讲完。“继续编啊，这让我更加爱死你了。”Wong在另一个房间里笑了出来。

 当他走开的时候斗篷玩笑地拍了拍Tony的屁股（嫁祸给Stephen？），Stephen为此收到了一记眼刀显然是在说 **等下你会为此付出代价的** ；这很公平。Peter跳上楼梯栏杆向下滑到了底，在下去的路上巧妙地掏走了Tony的钥匙——Stephen轻松地挥挥手指，将钥匙放回了Tony的口袋里。

 “哈哈！”Tony发现了。

 “ **该死。** ”

   

 

\---

 

 

“我希望你知道，每当你拍我的屁股时，我都会忍不住想要把你摁到最近的表面上然后把你的脑子kǒu出来（blowing your brains out），”Tony一边说着一边愉快地依偎在Stephen的腿上，“所以下次不要在孩子面前这样做了。”

 “我会从善如流。”Stephen说。他们在Stephen的房间里——不像Tony的大厦那么华丽，但对他而言很温馨。梳妆台上放着一台小电视，还有一扇大大的窗户，可以远眺纽约的天际线。他们盖着一床旧被子，那种被洗了很多次但也更为柔软的被子。

 他们继续看着私人诊所剧集（Private Practice），天啊简直太糟了；Stephen从没想到自己会怀念豪斯医生。

 “你不太提起你当医生的日子。”Tony说。他正在戳弄Stephen戴着的手镯，把它们开开合合。坦率地说，Stephen只是忘记把它们摘掉了，而Tony习惯一定要在手里摆弄点什么，所以他不介意手镯被敲击发出 **咔哒砰嚓** 的声音。

 “我那时不是个好人。”Stephen说。

 咔哒——砰——嚓——

Tony停了下来。他什么都没在看，但Stephen知道他在想什么。

 “我也一样，”Tony靠回到Stephen的肩头，“但我想我仍然会喜欢你。我对能（在当个混蛋这方面）赢过我的家伙都会有点好感的（I had a real thing for guys who could out-bullshit me.）。”

 “你有吗？”

 “现在有，过去也有，无论如何都有。”

Tony仍然不肯安分坐下，翻了个身攀上了Stephen的膝盖，用手指勾住了他耳朵后面。

Stephen笑着说，“这剧很无聊，对吧？”

 “我想念豪斯医生。”

 “我刚也在想同样的事。”

 他沿着Tony的额角落下一吻。然后，落在他的颧骨，落在他的眼角。这是可以更好地充分利用时间的机会，是的，Stephen用双手拥住Tony的后背，亲吻他的下颌。他们的胡须蹭在一起，而这可能是仅次于火鸡培根生菜番茄三明治蔓越莓酱的最优选择了。

Tony叹了口气，“我们需要假期。”

 “给我三周时间来完成遗物的能量存储的活儿。然后我就带你去任何你想要去的地方，免费航班。”

 “你的生日是七月十号，对吧？”

 “我从来没告诉过你。”

 “你的出生证明应该就在五角大楼而我来说是小菜一碟，”他说，“你觉得马里布怎么样？”

 “你以前就 **住在** 马里布。”

 “没错啊所以？被最棒的海滩环绕着，宝——贝。”

 “你不想去些某个你没去过的地方吗？”

 “我哪儿都去过了。”Tony说着从另一个吻中撤开，牙齿咬上了Stephen喉咙。“我喜欢熟悉。”

Tony决定再吻一下然后向下吮xī，shēn吟出声……就和Stephen幻想的一样……Tony在他腿上发出最兴奋的声响扭动着身体，亲吻着他右侧耳垂。

 “你搞得就像个十几岁的小伙子一样。”Stephen鄙视道。

 “哦不，我记得我二十几岁时技术就 **很** 好了，我们可以把一般的选择都从这个列表里划掉。”Tony停下来想了想，“嗯……你的腿能抬多高？”

Stephen笑着把他推到了床垫上。电视还在继续放，但管他呢。反正他们也没在看。

  

 

\---

 

 

“Tony，我刚刚和Scott Lang讨论了量子领域，肯定有只人头狮身蝎尾怪（manticore）已经逃脱了而且变得越来越——”当看到Tony不是一个人的时候Stephen在说到一半的时候停了下来。Pepper Potts坐在他的椅子上，手放在他们中间，Tony靠在窗户上，耳朵后面别了一支笔。他们转过身来，Stephen说完了句子，“……大……”

 “噢，嗨。”

 “抱歉。”Stephen退了回去。

 “不，不用，我们刚刚就说完了。”Pepper笑着站起来伸出手，“我想我们还没当面见过，我是Pepper。”

 “Doctor Stephen Strange。”他握了握对方的手，该死的这很尴尬。这很尴尬不是吗？肯定是的，但Tony靠在窗边咧嘴笑了。

 “这就是我跟你讲的巫师男友。”

 “哦，”Pepper上下打量着他，“他很帅啊Tony，干得漂亮，替你自己。”

Stephen觉得自己的脸变得有点热，但Tony还在滔滔不绝，“我们的初吻是在另一个现实里面。”

 “哦，我想是的。”她从桌子上拿起一个文件，把它拍上Tony的胸口，“还有另一个现实就是你得 **按时** 签署所有这些文件。“

 “但这得签字在 **纸上** 啊，”Tony抱怨道，“为什么我不能就搞个电子签名之类的然后用那个来搞定这些啊？”

Pepper瞪了他一眼，“因为这是一条可能损害 **私人利益** 的机密信息，我对此没有控制权。”

 “真逊。”

 “周二。”佩珀强调。她的脸色一秒钟就变了顶了顶向Stephen的胳膊肘，“很高兴见到你Doctor。看着点他，他会偷你的袜子（he'll steal your socks？？？）。”

 “只有过一次！”

 “周二！”Pepper一边说一边关上了门。

 电梯铰链发出隆隆声，然后恢复了安静。

 “她真是风风火火。”Stephen说。

 “红头发，”Tony叹了口气，把文件放回桌子上，“是她储存所有了不得的怒气的地方。”

 “如果你要干活的话我可以先走。”Stephen朝文件示意道。

 “不用，你好像有些非常要紧的消息要说，”Tony坐上了桌子，“怎么了？”

 “没什么要紧事。只是我再次证明Hank Pym错了……”Stephen小声说，“到周四可能会碰到麻烦。”

 “好，那我就在战斗之前把这个搞好交给Pepper。”

Stephen停顿了一下。他回头朝门看了一眼。Tony奇怪地看着他。

 “我们确实只是朋友。”

 “不，不是那个意思。”Stephen皱起眉头。他不确定要如何说出来，但不然的话Tony不会停下那种表情，所以，“你怎么知道不会和——和Pepper？” 

他希望Tony不会觉得被冒犯了。当然了，他不会的。

 “呃……该死。我们已经起起落落（on and off the rocks）了有一年直到最后还是取消了婚礼，”Tony叹了口气，“天啊，也许是自从Thanos的事以来。我们不断一次又一次推迟婚礼而我知道我们已无法继续下去。”

 “对不起。”

 “别那么说。她是我的朋友，也是我的员工，也是我的老板。这对一名妻子来说很难。”他笑着说，“更何况我找到了安宁。”

Stephen凝视着他，“你确定吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼，“我想你已经把我锁上了。”

 “我有吗？”

 “我想那是在泰坦星上，”Tony下了决心似的伸出了手臂，令Stephen心动。“是的，我绝对是在那时爱上了你。”

 “你在开玩笑。”

 “你为我放弃了我时间宝石。我不认为宇宙中还会有别人把我的生命看得比自己的更重要。”

 “我会的。”Stephen说。他走到Tony的双腿之间，双臂立即搂住了Tony的脖子将他拉近。“而我会再次那么做。”

 “你也就 **现在** 说说。我看你在沙滩上的时候可没那么热情。”

 “一直都是。”Stephen耸了耸肩。他转头轻轻吻上Tony右臂内侧清晰的、长长的伤疤。Tony望着他Stephen微笑了，眼角浮起鱼尾纹，该死的，他就是那么完美。也许对其他所有人而言都不是，但是对于Stephen，他就是完美。

 “闷死了。”Tony笑了。

 他们又迅速亲了一下，然后在Stephen问道：“你饿了吗？”

 “嗯，饿死了。”

 “巴黎还是釜山？”

 “嗯，或者东京。我想我终于可以再吃点海鲜了。”Tony把手伸进Stephen的口袋，他知道悬戒就藏在那里，“和你约会就像开了可以作弊的金手指（其实是游戏作弊码啦punching in a shitton of cheat codes），然后在困难模式下玩游戏。”

 “上上下下，左右左右（你们玩魂斗罗呢？）。”Stephen说，然后把他们带到了东京。

  

 

\---

 

  

他们依然时不时说起关于宝石的事情。Stephen会喝掉一杯酒，会在战斗中绊倒，会说错话，然后Tony就逗他说“ **不要把时间倒回去，我会知道的** ！”对此Stephen只能翻个白眼然后继续。

Tony说这无论如何都会成为一个好故事的，好吧。Stephen要因为Tony不断讲这些故事给客人听而尴尬好几年了。

 这样的故事，他希望能收集更多。

 

 


End file.
